A technique is known, wherein it is judged whether or not a user is watching the television broadcasting by using a mobile phone which has the function to receive the digital television broadcasting so that the television broadcasting can be watched later on even if the user unintentionally discontinues the watching during the watching of the television broadcasting.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-154126